


Hands Off

by TiBun



Series: Where Hands May Touch [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ronalliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ronald's defense... William did ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

"It really isn't a big deal." Ronald groaned, tilting his head back and to the side as he scratched his neck just below his ear with a single gloved finger and leaned back against the wall of the lift he'd stepped into moments before. "It's not like it's anything new, and you should trust me."

His companion stepped onto the lift after him and straightened his shoulders as he pressed the button for their floor. His hair, a brown so dark some confused it with being black, was combed neatly into place, not a single hair unrulely upon his head. His glasses were a smart, sleek design that furthered his professional look, and his thin lips were set in a compressed, unamused line.

"It certainly is a 'big deal', Ronald. It's highly inappropriate behavior for a work setting."

The young blond rolled his eyes, "You hardly complained this much about in–office flirting before, Will." He pointed out as he folded his arms. His hair, while combed back and out of his face, was feathered and a small tuft stubbornly pointed upwards. The blond had been dyed on the bottom half to a black which complimented his thick black frames hugging his face.

"That is beside the point. I want this behavior to be stopped." William adjusted his glasses out of habit and waited for the lift's doors to open and admit them onto their working floor. Once they finally opened, he waited for Ronald to step off, first, and then he followed close behind.

"I can't exactly help it," Ronald muttered under his breath as they walked down the hall towards the cubicles of workers that hadn't earned a private or shared office. "I'm sexy and they know it."

The blond watched as William's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." With that, Ronald jogged over into the nearest cubicle and ignored the reaper working there as he hopped up onto his desk and spread his arms out to get everyone's attention.

"Gents and Ladies!" he announced in a strong voice, and out the corner of his eye he could see William stiffen and grip his clipboard tighter. "I know how irresistible I am to those of you leading a single life, and I can hardly blame you. We have had years of flirting and dates with the drink or dance floor, together. However, I was serious when I started turning your offers of dates down three months ago, and it has come to my attention that my boyfriend," he gestured in William's direction as he spoke, but knew the hint would be overlooked by most, if any at all. "—is a bit of the jealous sort and he would appreciate if everyone kept their hands off. Thank you."

He smirked and jumped down, walking back over to William who was quite red in the face.

"Mister Knox--!" William sputtered, ready to start lecturing his young lover, but he never got the chance.

"Oh come on, you wanted me to put an end to it, Will!" Ronald grabbed the supervisor's tie and pulled him down into a rather lewd, heated kiss to drive home his point that he was, in fact, a taken man. His lips and tongue manipulated William with great skill until the man was weak in the knees.

"And that's just what I've done." He whispered with a charming smile as he broke the kiss. "I'll see you at lunch, Sexy."

William watched in shock as Ronald turned, walking away towards his desk and leaving him under the shocked gazes of the whole department.

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
